Seal
For the based on the , see Seel (Pokémon). ---- ]] Seals (Japanese: シール Seal) are small stickers in Generation IV that can be attached to Ball Capsules, which can in turn be attached to Poké Balls, to attain special effects when a comes out of them, instead of the usual flash of light. They are kept in a Seal Case. In the games In , a majority of Seals can be purchased at the Sunyshore Market, where the selection changes daily. There are also 28 Seals (the , an , and a ) that can be obtained by showing to a boy in Solaceon Town. This can be repeated as often as needed – a new Unown is not needed each time. In , three Seals can be acquired each day from a girl in Olivine City. Once a Seal is acquired, it cannot be sold or thrown away legitimately. The Seal Case can store a maximum of 99 of each Seal, including those Seals that are applied to a Ball Capsule. Eight Seals at a time can be attached to any Ball Capsule. They can be set in the 's PC. Where they are placed on the Ball Capsule affects where the effect is displayed when the Pokémon is sent out. Like Ball Capsules, Seals were removed in Generation V. Sunyshore Market Seals These Seals can be purchased at the market in Sunyshore City. Alphabet Seals These Seals can be obtained by showing the respective to a boy in a house in Solaceon Town. Using one displays the letter or symbol from the Seal. Unused Seals These Seals are present in the coding of the games, but cannot be obtained without hacking. In the anime In the Pokémon anime, Seals were featured for the first time in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!. In this canon, Seals are commonly used during Pokémon Contests in the Sinnoh region. In contrast with the , where multiple Seals at a time can be attached to a Ball Capsule, only one Seal is used per Ball Capsule in the anime. Pokémon Coordinators use Seals to make the entrance of their more attractive, since it is important to leave an impression when the Pokémon is sent out of its Poké Ball. Additionally, the use of Seals is often commented on by the Contest Judges, as they start forming opinions from the very beginning of a performance or battle. A few Seals are supplied when a Coordinator registers for a Contest Pass, and additional Seals can be bought at shops or markets. In Hold the Phione!, was seen buying new Seals for at a Poké Mart in Chocovine Town. Gallery All of the ten types of Seals sold at the Sunyshore Market in the games were featured over the course of the . For a collection of images showing Seals and their effects in the anime, please see Seals on the Bulbagarden Archives. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Knowledge of the Unown I, received a few Seals and a Ball Capsule as thanks for giving the Pokémon News Press information on . The Seals proved to be helpful in the Solaceon Ruins where Platinum, , and ended up trapped in the dark while helping two Unown reunite with their friends. She accidentally dropped her 's Poké Ball and the light emanated by the Seal's effect allowed the group to find the trapped Unown. Trivia * A glitch on the GTS allows the to get an item called , which holds ten Seals. Its function was superseded by the Seal Case. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Sticker |fi=Sinetti |fr=Sceau |it=Bollo |ko=실 Seal |es=Sello |pt=Selo |vi=Hình dán }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Items de:Sticker es:Sello fr:Sceau it:Bolli ja:シール zh:贴纸